The Truth Comes Out, Part 1
"The Truth Comes Out, Part 1" is the 11th episode of Desperate Schoolboys, as well as the first part of its first season finale. 'Summary' As Josh is arrested for Rudolfo's death, Liz tries to convince him to reveal his secret. Meanwhile Rena also tries to get the truth from Justine. Kimo tries to help Liz get over Nick. And Joe fears that Matthew is coming for him. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to Josh driving by school on his motorcycle. Flash to Josh taking out some gum and chewing it in the school halls next to a sign saying, "''No Gum". Flash to Josh tossing a can in the trash when the recycling bin is seen a mere few feet away. The police knock on Josh's door and Bob answers, asking what they want, they explain that they're there to talk to Josh. Josh himself soon walks down the stairs and asks what's going on. "We're gonna need to carry out a search," one of the officers explains. "We have reason to believe that your son... murdered Rudolfo Abelho out of jealousy for his wife." "Jealousy? What are you talking about?!" Josh asks. "Is it true that you've been... spying... on Mrs. Abelho?" another cop asks. "What? No!" he yells. "Look, unless you have proof, I suggest you leave. Now," Bob states. "Sir, we just need to carry out a minor search, if your son's innocent, we'll have nothing to find," a cop says. "Well, you're not searching here without a warrant!" Bob exclaims. "No, dad. Let them search. This is ridiculous, I have nothing to hide," Josh tells them. Bob nods and the cops suggest they start with Josh's room. Josh watches as they go upstairs and shocked a few minutes later. "Hey, we got something!" a cop yells, Josh is confused. He sees them leaving the room with a saw and photos. "What is that?" Bob wonders. "Pictures of the woman your son has been spying on... and the saw that was used to kill her husband." "What?!" Josh exclaims. A cop places Josh's hands in cuffs behind his back as he begins to read him his rights, Josh is soon marched outside. As Josh is placed in a police car, Justine watches from down the street. She smiles to herself. 'Act I' We see Joe packing up his rucksack on his bed ready for a journey. "Where are you going?" Annie asks, looking at him from the door frame. "I can't stay, mom. I'm too scared," he explains. "You don't have to be, Joe. I know what he did now, we can call police, hire surveillance, whatever it takes," she assures him. "No, mom. I can't risk it. I'm sorry." "Please, don't go," she begs. "But I have to," he tells her. The two of them hug. "Goodbye, mother," he tells her, she kisses him on the forehead before he puts his rucksack on. Joe waves before climbing out of the window, scaling down the trellis. Joe begins walks over to his back garden fence, ready to climb over it when he turns and looks at his house, sadly. He soon climbs over the fence and checks his rucksack, he rifles through it before realizing that he's forgotten his maps. Joe climbs back over the fence and back up the trellis, he squeezes through his window in a struggle, landing on the floor. "My, oh, my. It certainly was nice of you to drop in... son." Joe looks up to see Matthew standing over him, gun in tow. Matthew lifts Joe to his feet and pulls him over to his bed, sitting him on it. Joe looks to see the Annie is sitting beside his bed, tied up and gagged. "You know, next time you want to put your house on lock down, make sure your front door lock isn't so easy to pick," Matthew tells him before taking some rope with his gun-free hand and advancing on Joe. Over at the police station Josh is currently being kept in a holding cell, Liz and Ben are standing opposite the bars, having permission to do so from the policemen beforehand. "Thanks for coming, guys," Josh says. "I tried to get a hold of the others but Rena said he's busy and Joe wasn't picking up," Ben explains. "So, what exactly are you being accused of, Josh?" Liz wonders. "Well... they seem to think that I killed Rena's dad..." Josh says. "What? That's crazy!" Ben exclaims. "I know..." Josh says. "Well... how are they saying you did it?" Liz asks. "Well, when he died, he fell off of a ladder and bashed his head on a rock, and.... upon closer examination of the ladder, they configured that someone had sawn through the rung." "Well, how did they configure that it's you?" Ben asks. "They found a saw under my bed along with... naked photos of Rena's mom," Josh explains. "Naked photos?" Liz asks. "They think my... motive for killing Rudolfo is that I was in love with his wife," Josh explains. "Well... that's just absurd," Ben says. "Indeed," Liz agrees, "So... say if you had a good reason to say you have no attraction to Rea's mother, you could be exonerated?" "Liz..." Josh says, "No." "Come one, surely it's a minor sacrifice?" she wonders. "What are you guys talking about?" Ben asks. "Nothing," Josh snaps. "If you just tell them..." "I'm sure I'll be exonerated anyway, I'm innocent," he says. "Josh, the saw was found under your bed, so unless the real culprit steps forward, that seems unlikely to me..." she tells him. Josh appears worried. In the Abelho home, Justine is sitting on the living room sofa, knitting. Suddenly she is disturbed as there is aggressive knocking at the door and shouting from outside, "Justine! Justine! Open this door, right now! Open it!" Justine softly places down her knitting equipment, and stands with a gentle sigh. She opens the door to see Bob, she greets him, "Hello, Mr. Miller. What can I do for you this fine morning?" Bob shouts, "You reported my kid to the police! He didn't murderer your husband! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Justine drops, to a fake expression of anguish, "Mr. Miller, I only reported what I saw. Your son was in my son's tree house, taking pictures of me....when....when...I was exposed." Justine covers her face, pretending to be ashamed, as she begins to sob, "My husband just died, Mr. Miller. I'm not in a good state. If your son is innocent then he'll soon be exonerated." Bob's anger dies down as Justine begins to close the door on him. Justine turns and looks to see Rena atop the stairs, looking down on her. As Liz and Ben walk out of the police station, they are met by Kimo. "How is Joshy doing?" Kimo asks. "Okay, for someone who's just been arrested for a murder they didn't do," Liz says. Kimo nods then proceeds to ask, "So, Liz, this whole thing must have you shook up pretty bad. How about we go for a walk, to help clear you head, just the two of us?" Kimo glances Ben a look, who then looks down uncomfortable. Liz stutters unsurely, "Um..." "You're not still seeing that freak, Nick, are you?" Kimo interrupts. "No, I just..." Liz tries to explain. But Kimo interrupts again, "Good. Cause you know there is a rumour that he started the fire." "I know," Liz says. "Good, then let's go for that walk," Kimo tells her. Liz nods, but then turns to Ben, "Oh, Ben, you're welcome to join us?" Kimo glances Ben another look. "Eh, it's okay. Have fun," Ben lies. Kimo and Liz then walk off, Kimo smiling. 'Act II' Rena walks into the sitting room and faces Justine, "You told the police that Josh killed dad?" "No, Rena. I told them that he had been spying on me. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to upset you," she explains. "Enough, mum! Enough! I want the truth!" Rena shouts. "What do you mean, darling?" Justine asks. "I went to the orphanage," Rena tells her. "Orphanage? What orphanage?" Justine asks. "I know that you have been keeping something from me. And I want to know what?!" Rena demands. "Darling, you're upset...you've been through a lot... go and lie down," Justine says gently. "No, mum! Tell me the truth! You told me that I killed my brother! What really happened?!" Rena continues to shout. Justine responds, "I don't know what you are talking about." Justine turns to walk out the room, but Rena stands in front of her, "Mum, did you kill dad?" Ben goes back into the room adjacent to Josh's cell and Josh wonders why his friend has returned, he says he has a few more hours to kill and Josh asks where Liz is. "With... Kimo..." Ben says, disgruntled. "That dick head? Why?" Josh asks. "Beats me," Ben tells him. "This... thing Liz was hinting at that could exonerate you... what is it?" Ben asks. "Nothing you need to know about," Josh tells him. "But... if it could prove your innocence..." Ben tries. "I don't even know if it can!" Josh exclaims, "It's not like they can prove I'm telling the truth..." Josh points out. "Actually, they can... ever hear of a polygraph?" Ben wonders. "I'm not so sure that will help..." Josh says. "Well, whatever it is, do you have any proof? They based your conviction upon some stuff they found under your mattress..." Ben points out. "True... so, if they were to search my house again... and found something that... proved my point..." Josh says. "Possibly," Ben tells him. "So, you sure you can't say what it is? I mean, we've been friends for years, and... You told Liz..." Ben says. "I... I don't know," Josh says. "Well, okay..." Ben says before turning around, ready to leave. "Ben..." Josh says, his friend stops, wondering what he wants, "I can safely say that I wasn't in love with Justine because... I'm gay," he admits. Ben's eyes widen. "Ah," he says. In Joe's bedroom, he's tied up, sitting on his bed with Annie, in the same condition, on the adjacent floor, Matthew standing over the two of them with his gun. "Why are you doing this?" Joe asks, crying. "When you visited me in prison, Joe... you made me realize there was a very possible chance that you'd tell people what went on between us, I'm here to make sure that never happens," Matthew explains. "I swear; I won't tell another person, just please, let us go!" Joe exclaims. "Another person? Who the hell else knows?!" Matthew demands. Joe is silent. "Who else knows?!" he shouts, madly. Annie weeps on the floor and Matthew looks to her, back to a silent Joe, and back to her. "Boy, were you dumb enough to tell your mother?" Matthew demands. "I d-don't know w-what you're... t-talking about," Annie lies. "What did he tell you?!" Matthew demands again, pointing the gun for Annie's head. "Stop it!" Joe yells, "You can't do this..." Joe says. "I think you'll find I can..." Matthew says, gun still aimed at Annie. "You have no alibi!" Joe points out, Matthew relinquishes his grip, turning to Joe. "What?" he asks. "What are you gonna do when we show up dead, huh? Just run? Do you think that'll be enough?" Joe asks. "You leave that to me, boy," Matthew says, pretending to be confident. "Maybe just think before you pull the trigger!" Joe yells. "Well, maybe I don't need to kill you, maybe I just need to act enough so you get the message," Matthew says. At this, he aims the gun at Annie and fires, blowing her kneecap off, she screams in absolute pain and Joe continues to cry. "Now tell me, honey. Where's the rest of the money?" he asks. "What?!" Joe asks as his mother screams on the floor. "When I took my money from that safe in the summer, not all of it was there. I was about $4000 short. Now, tell me, where the hell is it, sweetheart? Unless you'd like to lose the other knee..." he warns her in all sincerity. In the hills of the town, during their walk, Liz is pushed against a tree by Kimo, as he begins kissing her. Liz pushes him back, "Kimo, stop!" Kimo ignores her and presses his lips back on hers. Suddenly he is hit in the back of the legs by a stick. He collapses to the ground. Liz looks up to see it was Nick. They both stare at each other until suddenly Kimo leaps at Nick, tackling him to the ground. Kimo begins punching Nick in the face, causing him to bleed. Liz shouts, "Stop! Stop now! I'm phoning the police!" Kimo stops and looks at her, before snorting with contempt and walking off, after giving Nick a last blow to the gut. Liz runs over to Nick and kneels down beside him. She gives a guilty expression. But Nick smiles at her, "Are you okay?" Liz nods. 'Act III' Bob is seen standing on the other side of the glass as the District Attorney begins recording his conversation with Josh, the latter's lawyer sitting silently by. "Tell me, Mr. Miller, how long have you been spying on Ms. Abelho?" he asks. "What? No... I've never spied on anyone. Ever..." Josh says. "So, are you denying ever having taken pictures of Ms. Abelho whilst she was exposed?" he asks. "No! Certainly not..." Josh says. "So, how do you explain these?" asks the D. A., an evidence bag from an inside suit pocket and presenting the photographs within them to Josh. Photographs that he allegedly took of Justine. "I don't know how those pictures came to be," Josh says. "So, you're saying that you ''didn't conceal them under your mattress for... personal use?" he asks. "No! I have no idea how they got there!" he exclaims. "Calm down, Mr. Miller. Tell me, is it true that an axe was found with these pictures? One that was used to, effectively, kill Mr. Abelho?" the D.A. asks him. "Yes, it was. But I have no idea how that got there, either," he professes. The D.A. states how convenient that is for him. "Tell me, Mr. Miller, do you find Ms. Abelho... attractive?" he asks. "No, I don't..." Josh says, "That's ridiculous." "Not as ridiculous as one may think, she's a woman, you're a man, and you're in possession of exposed images of her. It'd be understandable that you wanted her husband out of the way. I understand you've been friends with the woman's son, Renato, for a significant amount of time?" he asks. "Yes, I have..." "And that your own mother is out of the picture? Maybe you saw Ms. Abelho as a main female role model. No one would blame you for falling in love with her, Josh. Just admit it now and it can save you a world of trouble," he says, smiling wickedly. "No! I was not attracted to Justine! Never! Not for a day in my life! I have been set up! You have to believe me!" Josh tries. "Oh, and how can you convince me for sure that you had absolutely no attraction for Ms. Abelho?" the D.A. asks him. "Because I'm gay!" Josh exclaims, standing up, fuelled with rage, his father gasping from behind the glass. Josh sits down, regretting what he said a little before going on to say that if they search his room again, they'll find confirmable magazines on the matter. It's not long before the D.A. stops recording. Justine walks into the dining room to do some cleaning. She turns to see Rena behind her, "Will you stop badgering me!" "You didn't answer me!" Rena says. Justine responds, "That's because it's ridiculous! How can you ask me if I killed your father?!" "I know that you're hiding something from me, mum! Ali told me she recognized me from the orphanage!" Rena shouts. Justine retorts, "Is that where all this is coming from? Your mind has been cluttered with rubbish from that silly girl!" Justine looks down ashamed after realizing what she's said. But Rena screams, "I LOVED HER!" Rena wipes his eyes, due to the emotional toll the situation is taking on him. He then continues, "Did you kill her too, mum? Did you start the fire and kill Ali?" Justine looks horrified, "How can you ask me that?" Justine begins to tear. Rena tells her, "Just tell me the truth, please." Justine breaks down crying and attempts to speak over the tears, "I only wanted to protect you, Rena. I only ever wanted to protect you." She looks up at Rena, who demands, "Tell me everything...." Nick and Liz are walking back home. Liz turns to Nick, "Thanks, for your help back there." Nick nods, "Of course. Can you tell me something though, Liz, what weirded you out with me?" Liz answers, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It was because of something Kimo and his crew said." Nick mocks, "Oh, really? Something like, 'Don't trust that Nick, he doesn't play football or hang up freshman by their underwear, he must be a freak!'" Liz chuckles, "Yeah, that. But also, they said that you started the fire." Nick tells her, "Wow. Well I was expecting something pretty outrageous, but I didn't expect that." Liz smiles, "It's okay, Nick. I shouldn’t have believed them." Nick smiles back. Later, Joe and an injured Annie appear to have moved downstairs and Annie points out to Matthew a cupboard in the living room, one that Matthew opens to find a second, smaller safe. "Ah, so this is where you moved the money you stole, eh?" he asks. "What's the combo?" he wonders. Annie is silent, "Bitch, I asked you what the combo is?!" he exclaims, pointing the gun to her other knee, clearly short of temper. Annie blubbers and soon talks some numbers which Matthew uses to open the safe and retrieve the rest of his money. He moves it over to the table, counting it. "Do you think you're a man?" Joe wonders. "Excuse me?" he asks. "You beat up women and children, do you think you're a man?" he asks again. "Asks the boy who can't even defend himself..." says Matthew, waving his gun. "A boy shouldn't need to defend himself from his own father. You're sick and by simply sitting down here with my hands tied behind my back, I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, you bastard!" Joe finds himself yelling. "Tell me, boy. Do you really think it wise to torment the person holding the gun?" Matthew asks. "The fact that you need that gun in your hand proves me right, father. Because I'm starting to think you don't care for the alibi, you'd just run. You're going to kill us anyway, so why drag it out? I just want you to know how damaged you are," Joe tells him. "Shut up!" Matthew yells. "No, I will not 'shut up'! If you're going to kill us, then kill us. But you'll be out of people to beat so I guess you'll just have to prove yourself some other way!" he yells, now fuelled with rage. Matthew drops the gun and runs over to Joe, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him up against the wall. Annie whimpers and cries as Joe struggles to gain oxygen due to the hand compressing him. "You raise an excellent point, son... I guess I'll just have to prove myself once more before I blow your fucking head off..." he says, Joe being unable to talk or respond. Joe begins to have de ja vu has Matthew unzips the boy's fly. Annie cries louder, unable to speak. "Stop it! Please stop it!" she yells as Matthew unbuttons his shirt with his free hand, Joe almost passing out from the strangle, feeling unable to fight back. Annie, still panicking, looks over to the gun on the floor and raises an eyebrow. As Joe cries, Matthew laughs, and Annie begins to crawl to the gun, her hands till behind her back, tied in rope. She spots a mug on the opposite side of the table to the money and begins to knock it until it falls to the floor and smashes. Matthew doesn't notice, to occupied by what he's doing to Joe and he removes his own jeans. Annie uses a shard from the mug to cut through the rope and free her hands, she unties her feet and crawls back over to the gun, picking it up before standing, cradling her knee with her spare hand. As Matthew's grip relinquishes and his hand goes elsewhere, Joe comes to and tries to fight back, unsuccessfully. Matthew's laugh is the last thing heard before a gunshot. He falls backwards to the floor and Joe is left staring at his mother who still has a gun firmly aimed on Matthew's dying body before she shoots him in the head. Flash to Josh being unlocked from his cell and a silent father walking him out of the station, making no eye contact. Flash to Joe standing there as his father is taken away in a body bag and his mother is taken to hospital for treatment on her knee. Flash to Nick and Liz strolling together, talking and holding hands. We see Justine and Rena, still in confrontation, and Justine asks Rena where he would like her to start. "Why did you lead me to believe I killed my brother?" Rena wonders. "There are other things you must understand first..." she says. "What happened to him?!" Rena demands. "He wasn't your brother!" she exclaims. "Who is he? Why did you let me believe I killed him?!" "You didn't kill him, Rena!" she yells. "But you need to know the full story..." "What happened to that boy, if I didn't kill him?" Rena wonders. "You didn't kill him, no... but ''I did..." To Be Continued... Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales